As is known, web sites (such as home pages or weblogs) that can be browsed on the Internet are generated using a markup language, such as HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language). As long as a device with a web browser is connected to the Internet, anyone can browse web sites without spatial and temporal constraints.
Recently, HTML files called templates, in which the format of screen structures of web sites (such as documents, symbols, drawings, inset pictures that will be used, arrangement positions, character decoration types, background images thereof) is described, have been used so that even beginners unfamiliar with HTML can create web sites. Such templates are used for generating HTML e-mail as well as web sites, and enables easy generation of e-mail, to which various character decoration types are set, and transmission of the e-mail to a destination side.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H06-259458
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H09-6568